The colors of Paris
by Ms-Montana
Summary: Summary inside! Please review! Chapter 4: "Soft pink" up now! Rated T to be safe.
1. Emerald green

NCIS

Colors of Paris

Chapter 1: Emerald green

* * *

_Summary_: In January 2013 the whole team has to work at a case in the city of love: Paris. A Petty Officer murders people in D.C and Paris. Now he hides there. The team has to find him before he kills more people. But sometimes Paris has things in store that surprises everyone…

* * *

"Never again. I hate flights at that time." Tony whined. McGee only rolled with his eyes. Like the rest of the team did. His complaints were annoying. They all knew that it was 03:41 o'clock in the morning. But they didn't complain. _That much. _He sat on a white-colored bench next to McGee in a big terminal and waited for the take-off of their airplane. Ducky waited with them too, but the boss and Abby had left them to get some caffeine. Even at that early time people walked around them. Some of them looked happy. Some looked sleepy. Some others looked angry, sad or stressed. Little children cried and their nerveless parents didn't know what to do.

"Anthony, flying at night isn't bad. The time difference between Paris and D.C is 6 hours. And the flight will take about 8 hours. And…" Ducky tried to talk about anything to distract Tony about sleeping too less. But it didn't help very much.

"I have been to Paris once. I know this facts already." he said, put up his sunglasses; although it was January and winter, and closed his eyes. Sleeping was the only thing he wanted. Ducky watched him worriedly. He and McGee exchanged some glances, but Tim only shrugged with his shoulders. Abby turned around the corner with two big cups of Caf-Pow in her hands.

"They won't let you through the security check with them, Abigail." Ducky said. Abby didn't answer and sat on the bench between McGee with his laptop on his knees and Tony with his _"trying-to-sleep-but-can't-sleep-so-just-pretend-you-are-sleeping"-_ face. Ducky sat on the opposite.

"Ducky is right. They won't." McGee answered, without taking a look from his brand-new laptop.

"You think Timmy? Maybe they are empty, when we go to the security check." Abby answered with biting sarcasm. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. She did the same and they tried to fight each other with looks.

"Where is Jethro?" Ducky asked and interrupted their little battle.

"Behind you." Gibbs answered and took the empty place next to Ducky. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at Tony. Wit each passing minute he got more amused.

"Get up. Our plane will start in an hour." Gibbs said. Abby slurped the last bit in her Caf-Pow cups, McGee shut down his computer and Tony finally stood up. He hated long-distance flights. But he _still_ loved Paris. He _still_ loved the Eiffel Tower. He _still_ loved the little cafés. He _still_ loved everything in this city. Abby was excited. This was her first visit in Paris. She wanted to go sight-seeing. Tony would be a good companion for this. She had heard so much about Paris and now she wanted to see it herself. McGee thought like her. It was his first visit to Paris. But he didn't want to go sight-seeing like Abby. He only wanted to see the natural beauty of this city. Ducky liked Paris. He had been there before, but he wasn't in love with it like Tony. Gibbs remembered Paris. It was still _his _city.

*

Half an hour later they all sat in their seats.

"Have I ever mentioned that we and the NCIS need an own private jet?" Tony asked. He sat at the window and Abby next to him. On the other site of the way between the seats sat Ducky, Gibbs and McGee.

"You did Tony. Often enough. So stop complaining about everything! We are flying to Paris. Be happy and shut up." Gibbs answered him. Tony turned away and looked out of the window. He saw the snow, which fell down the sky. The last time he had been to Paris, he had flown with Ziva. Now Ziva wasn't even a part of the team anymore. He missed her. Not as a lover, but as a friend. They had spent much time together. Not in their free time, but at work.

"What are we really doing in France?" Ducky asked. Tony turned around and was in reality again.

"We have to find a Petty Officer, named Brandon Fernery. He murdered two persons. And now he maybe murdered another woman in Paris. We have to find him. He hides very well. He may works as a doctor in a hospital in Paris. There we will search first." Gibbs explained.

"Why can he pretend that he is a doctor?" Ducky asked.

"He studied medicine."

"And I'm flying with you because…" Abby wanted to know.

"We don't know for sure if he killed them. You have to prove, that he is the killer." he said and put on his glasses to read the case file. Everyone nodded and after some moments they were wrapped in their own thoughts. Everyone thought about different things. Gibbs thought about the case. Ducky thought about Fernery's mind. McGee thought about Paris. Abby thought about helping Tony, so he wasn't so silent and sad anymore. And Tony thought about sleeping. It was 04:48 when their plane took off.

****

It was 19:16 in Paris, when they left the terminal and took a taxi to their hotel. It was almost dark and the moon was able to be seen. In the same moment in a hospital on the other side of the city Brianna Taylor, a young 27 year old, pediatric nurse switched of the light on a black table lamp, which stood on the counter next to many patient charts. On the hallway an about 4 year old boy ran up and down.

"Bonne nuit, Henry." she said and looked at him with her strict-funny look. Henry turned around, looked at her, laughed and ran into his room. Brianna often felt sad when she saw the little children. They all were sick. Many of were deathly ill. Henry was one of her favorites. Or better all the children were her favorites. But Henry was really cute. His parents were at his side as often as they were able. Brianna took her coat and two cups of coffee. One was for her. The other one was for a patient's mother. Brianna's job didn't allow it to become friends with the mothers. If the children die… But she was only a nurse and not a doctor. She left the counter and walked down the dark hallway to the right room. Suddenly someone bumped into her. Brianna almost spilled the coffee. The guy who ran into her was the new doctor, Morris Kennedy. He was a young, handsome guy that was what Brianna was thinking about him. And almost every other female worker in the hospital did so too. His emerald green eyes were fascinating. They were almost hypnotizing. He starred at her.

"Je suis dèsolè." Morris answered in French. Brianna knew that his mother tongue was English, like hers.

"No problem." she answered. He gave her his best smile.

"You are Brianna, right? You are the nurse from America. It's nice to have someone to talk about _home._" he said.

"Yes, I think so too. I speak French, but not very well." she answered. She couldn't say more, that was impossible.

"Do you want to have a coffee with me in the next days? I could teach you some _French._" he asked. Brianna nodded and Morris laughed. He passed her and went to the stairs. Brianna smiled to herself and went to the right room. It was Isabelle's room. She was a cute girl, who always made her day and Brianna and her mother had become good friends. Brianna opened the door.

"Guess who will drink coffee with the hot new doctor." she said and closed the door. At the same second _he_, the hot new doctor, had only one thought: _She will be a nice new victim_

* * *

**Hope you like the beginning of the story.**** Please, please review. I'll update after at least 5 reviews. (More are better, because I write faster then, lol) I thought Paris would be a nice setting. The sights, old memories and new one will be made. **

**I know that many are waiting for an update of my fan-fiction "Life is changing" and I have to ****admit: I began the 16****th**** chapter, but I have some writing blockades. It may take some time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**


	2. Sparkling silver

NCIS

The colors of Paris

Chapter 2: Sparkling silver

* * *

The room was small and had everything it needed for some days of work. Tony looked at the watch. 19:23. He rolled around on the soft bed and put a pillow above his head.

"Don't sleep little Tony, please say a word…" Abby began to sing. Tony sat up and gazed at her.

"Not funny Abby." he said. On the opposite of Tony's bed stood another one, for McGee. They had to share a room. Ducky and Gibbs had to share a room too, only Abby had one for herself. Gibbs had decided that Tony and McGee's room was the _team room_. Tony hadn't said anything against it. He was too tired. Only McGee had protested, but Gibbs hadn't listened to him. Tony looked around in the room. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed Ziva. Right now in Europe, in Paris, in this hotel, in this room, in this moment he missed her. Like everyone in the team did. He didn't know why she had left the team. Actually, he knew it already, but he didn't know why she hadn't returned.

"Tony, don't lie here like a corpse! Have fun! Or do something else." Abby commanded. He yawned and stood up.

"I did something, better? And I have fun." Tony said and went to the little refrigerator, which should be the mini-bar. He took a can of beer out of it and sat on the bed again.

"What exactly do Gibbs and Ducky?" McGee asked to change the conversation.

"Ducky is eating and Gibbs goes through the case files. We will go to the hospital tomorrow." Abby answered. They both nodded.

"What do you think about going to a club or a bar? Paris has some good one, that's what I heard. Come on. Don't be boring." she begged. McGee nodded and they both looked at Tony.

"I'm in. Parisian women are hot and I think I need a new date." he laughed. Abby and Tim smiled and they all took their coats and shoes and left the hotel room.

"Should we ask Ducky and Gibbs too?" McGee asked. Abby and Tony both raised their eyebrows and then they slapped him simultaneously.

****

_He_ didn't want to wait long. _He_ wanted his new victim _now_. _He _stood outside the hospital and smoked a cigarette. It was cold. Paris in January was always cold. _He _tapped down the ash off his cigarette and threw it on the street. _He _walked away from the hospital and sat into his car. _He_ wanted to while away the time until Brianna, so _he_ decided to go out this night. Searching for a new victim. A woman would be a good idea. _He _thought about the right club and chose a club in midtown. A big disco named _Destination Paris_. Many tourists were there. Nobody would miss a young girlie from anywhere. _He _started the motor and drove to _his _destination.

****

_Destination Paris_was a new, big club. And it was full to the bursting point. Tony had found a table next to the bar with three chairs.

"It's loud here." Abby said.

"Stop complaining and have fun. Those are you words." Tony shouted to drown the noise. Abby laughed and they waited for McGee to come back with their drinks. He could hardly walk through the dancing crowd.

"I have tequila, beer and mojitos. Take whatever you want." he said and put a black tablet on the table. After 15 minutes the glasses were empty.

"Not my best performance." Tony admitted. Abby and McGee looked at him curiously.

"What _is_ your best performance?" McGee asked and laughed.

"This tablet, 10 minutes, alone. That was a long time ago. I attended college at that time, I think." he answered. They all laughed and got their selves more drinks.

*

_He_ made his way through the crowd. The music was loud and good. The DJ stood in a corner and did his job very well. In front of him stood two guys and tried to dance, but it looked really bad. _He _passed many other peoples until he saw his victim. She stood next to some music speakers. Her long blonde perfectly matched to her light skin and her bright blue eyes. She wore a sparkling, silver dress and shoes, which had the same color. But the most important fact was that she stood alone, without anybody.

"Bonjour, je suis Roger." he said. _He _didn't want to say his real name. Or the name he used for his _job as a doctor_ in the hospital. But in fact it was regardless. _He _would kill her.

"I'm Paula, but I don't speak French. Pas le français." she said. _He _laughed.

"I don't speak French too. I only wanted to try if you do." _he _lied. _He_ spoke perfectly French. But this didn't matter right now.

****

Tony had headache. His head ached like never before in his life. They had boozed the last night until 1:34 o'clock in the morning. He didn't know if the others felt the same. Tony felt like throwing up. He only wanted a head ache pill. He lay in his bed and heard McGee snoring. It reminded him of Ziva. During their undercover mission. He always thought about Ziva after he had drunk something. The reason why she left the team 3 years ago. The Mossad had tracked her. This stupid director of the Mossad that _should _be her father had tracked her. And she had to leave for a while. But she never came back. Some months later she resigned her job. Without any apology. She had only said she was alright. Maybe the work with the NCIS was too exhausting. Maybe…

"_You have to hide. Not even our best agents can protect you." Gibbs said. Ziva nodded. She didn't want to leave. Tony sat at his desk and listened to th__em. He didn't want that Ziva left them. He could hardly bear it. The others didn't want it too. Ziva stood there with her bags and this was her last visit before her flight._

"_I know what I'm doing Gibbs. I already know where I have to hide." she said. Then Abby hugged her. And all others hugged her. Everyone would miss her. Then she left. _

McGee had headache. Really bad headache. The worst in his life. He really hoped that he wasn't the only one who had headache. He heard Tony, who was trying to get out of his bed.

"Drinking in our age isn't the best idea, right?" Tony asked. McGee sat up.

"We are too old. What time is it?" Tim asked. Tony looked at the alarm clock, which stood on the bedside table. 6:12 o'clock. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Tony stood up and opened it.

"Get your things. There is a new victim." Gibbs said, who stood in the hallway, fully dressed and with a coffee in his hand.

"Give us 15 minutes." McGee answered from inside the room. Another victim was the last thing they needed. Tony closed the door and went to the bathroom.

"This is going to be a long day." McGee said. Tony nodded tiredly.

* * *

**Hope you like the new chapter. Please, please review. People, who review my stories, make my day and I want to thank everyone who already did. Thanks. I updated before I got 5 reviews, because I didn't want to let you wait. First I didn't have an idea how I get Ziva into story, now I maybe have one. But I still don't know. We'll see.**


	3. Hazel & Dark brown

NCIS

The colors of Paris

Chapter 3: Hazel & Dark brown

* * *

When they arrived at the crime scene it rained. Not much, but enough to get them wet in less than 5 minutes. The young woman, who lay next to an old house, was about 20 years old. She had long blonde hair and wore a silver dress. Both Tony and McGee thought they had seen her before. But they didn't know where.

"Time of death, Ducky?" Gibbs asked. Ducky looked at the woman.

"She died tonight. About 4 hours ago. I can't tell you more right now. Only that she died like the other victims in D.C. Fernery is her killer." Ducky said. Suddenly McGee knew where he had seen her before.

"Boss, this woman… She was in the club yesterday night." he said quietly. Tony looked at her and he knew that McGee was right. Gibbs turned around and gazed at his two agents.

"You know this woman? Have you seen Fernery in the club?" he shouted. They stared at each other.

"No. She stood alone in a corner. There was nobody with her." Tony answered. Gibbs slapped him.

"Then she was the perfect victim." he said. They made photos and did their job.

"McGee, you will come with me to this disco. Tony, you go to the hospitals and ask everyone about Fernery." They both nodded.

****

_He _stood outside in the rain and smoked a cigarette. From his point of view, he could see the NCIS agents working. _He_ knew that they were searching him. But _he_ liked their little play. It was amusing. Not funny, that would be too hard, but playing _Hide and Seek_ with the NCIS wasn't too bad. _He _threw the cigarette on the ground and went away. _He _wouldn't go to the hospital today.

****

"Avez-vous vu cette femme?" (_Have you seen__this woman)_?" Gibbs asked the barkeeper. He was about 30 years old and had some scars on his arms. Gibbs's French was old, but he could interrogate everyone.

"Oui, son nom est Paula. Elle est venue d'Angleterre."(_Yes, her name was Paula. She came from England.)_ He answered. Gibbs nodded and turned around. McGee stood next to a young waitress and asked her some questions. _Destination Paris_ was empty at this early time. Only five people were there and they all worked for the club. This disco wasn't as shining as last night; that was what McGee thought. It was just a club, dark, without light and some people.

"Merci." he said and went to Gibbs.

"She hasn't seen the woman last night. There were too many people. But one of the securities, who stand at the door say, that she left the club at about 1:14 with a guy that looks exactly like Fernery." McGee told him all the facts.

"Good, let's hope Tony finds him. We'll drive to Ducky. He waits at the Police Station, where they drove the young woman." Gibbs said and they left the club.

*

At the same moment Tony walked up some stairs. The elevator he wanted to use didn't work. Completely wet he went to the counter at the nurse station of the pediatrics. There stood a nurse.

"Bonjour, I'm Agent DiNozzo." he said. Then he realized that she didn't speak English. He thought that his day couldn't get worse.

"Hello, I'm Brianna. I'm one of the nurses that speak English. This is your happy day." Brianna answered smiling. Tony couldn't.

"It is 09:28 o'clock and I'm standing in a hospital to interrogate a young nurse in Paris. Do you really think this is my happy day?" he asked. Brianna looked at him and laughed.

"Sure I think it. You interrogate me and this is your luck." she smiled again.

"Gallows humor." Tony mumbled. Brianna ignored his comment.

"What do you need to ask me, Agent DiNozzo?" she asked. Tony nodded and pulled out a picture of Fernery.

"Have you seen this guy? His name is Brandon Fernery. But he maybe has changed his name." Tony said. Brianna gazed at the picture, which lay in front of her. She knew him. It was the hot new doctor.

"I… I know him. His name is… is Morris Kennedy. He works here as a surgeon. He does his job very well. Why… Why do you search him?" Brianna spluttered. She couldn't believe that he would do anything bad.

"He killed women in D.C and Paris. He is very dangerous. Do you know where he is now?" Tony asked. Brianna hesitated a second. She was shocked.

"I… I could give you his personal file. I'll… look for it." Brianna was just shocked. Tony could see it in her eyes. And in her face. Her face had gone pale. She searched for the file and gave it to Tony.

"Here. I hope it helps." Brianna tried to smile, but it looked like a grimace. This guy had asked her out. She didn't know if she should tell him, but then she decided it wasn't important.

"Thanks. Bye." Tony wanted to go, when he suddenly heard a musical box with a well-known music piece. _"Comptine d'un autre été." _by Yann Tiersen a French composer. Tony knew this composition, because it was the soundtrack of one of his favorite movies. _The fab_ulous_ destiny of Amelie Poulain. _Tony turned around and saw a little girl. Her shoulder long hair was dark brown and had some slight waves in it, not curls. Her hazel eyes looked at him like an angel. In her hands she held a musical box with a little pink ballerina on it. Her skin was pale and in her nose was a breathing tube. In her left arm was an IV line.

"Isabelle, come here. Where is your mommy?" Brianna asked. The little girl ran to her and could hardly breathe.

"Don't run honey. That's not good for you." Brianna said and Isabelle nodded. Tony felt sad for the little girl.

"What disease does she have? She isn't even 3 years old, is she?" Tony asked. He didn't understand that such a little girl is sick.

"Heart disease. Isabelle turned 2 last October." she answered. He looked at the little girl and wanted to go again.

"Would you keep an eye on your daughter?" Brianna shouted down the hallway. Tony turned around the third time this day. But now he saw somebody he wouldn't have expected in his wildest dreams. Ziva. She only stood there. She gazed at him. And at Isabelle. And in her head she thought about anything she could tell him. Tony looked at her and he decided to stay for some time. Only to hear her excuse. Ziva went to Brianna and took Isabelle. The nurse looked at them curiously.

"Do you have some time?" Ziva asked. Tony nodded and followed her.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Everything belongs to CBS.**** Only grammar and spelling mistakes are mine.**

**A/N: I don't speak French, I use a translator for the French sentences. Please don't mind if there are many mistakes. **


	4. Soft pink

NCIS

The colors of Paris

Chapter 4: Soft pink

* * *

"Hey Abs, what did you get?" Gibbs asked. He entered the room with McGee. They were at the small Police station. Abby looked at them angry.

"Do you really think I can work _here_? I mean this is just a normal lab. And it's not my lab. Everything is so… But Ducky found a finger print. Do you have some Caf-Pow for me?" Abby complained.

"Whose finger prints?" Gibbs asked.

"Do I get some Caf-Pow?" Abby asked in return. Both, McGee and Gibbs sighed.

"No Caf-Pow, whose finger prints?"

"Fernery's. We will get an arrest warrant." Abby sulked. Gibbs took his phone and dialed a number.

"Who do you want to call?" Abby asked.

"Tony, but he doesn't answer his phone." Gibbs said. McGee and Abby looked at each other worriedly. They all didn't were Tony was. They didn't know that he was talking with Ziva.

*

Tony sat at a small beige couch in Isabelle's room. He didn't say anything. He waited for Ziva to begin with the conversation. She sat on Isabelle's bed, while the little girl sat on a soft pink blanket on the floor and played with a doll. He played with his visiting card in his hands. Then he put it on the bed. Ziva was nervous. She hadn't talked with Tony since she had left the NCIS… 3 years ago.

"Tony…" she began. Tony stood up. He had thought, he would bear it to talk with her, but he couldn't.

"No. I won't talk to you. I won't listen to you. Just give me the answer to one question: Is she my daughter?" he shouted. Isabelle looked at him scared. Ziva nodded. Tony turned around and went out of the room.

"Her name is Isabelle Amelie David. Only if you want to know it." Ziva cat-called at him. Tony heard it, but he ignored it.

*

Tony came to the police station and saw the team standing around a desk.

"We got an arrest warrant for Fernery. We only have to find him." McGee told him. Tony nodded absent. Gibbs slapped his head.

"Why didn't you answer your mobile phone?" Gibbs asked. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"An answer DiNozzo." Gibbs said. Tony didn't answer. His boss still gazed at him.

"I had to turn it out in hospital." he said. Gibbs didn't believe him. But this didn't matter right now.

"I got his personal file from a nurse. Why can we arrest him?" Tony asked.

"I found a fingerprint on the corpse." Ducky answered.

"Fernery's." Abby ended the sentence. Gibbs looked into the file and wrote down the address. Then he, Tony and McGee went to the car.

*

"Why do you look so sad?" Brianna asked. Ziva looked up from the fairytale she was reading to Isabelle, although she played with her teddy bear and a doll. She sat in the family room.

"Not my day." she answered. Brianna took the place next to Ziva and sat down.

"What happened? Has it something to do with this agent?" Brianna asked. She was curious. And Ziva had become a good friend of her. Isabelle was in hospital for a long time. Almost her whole life. She was born too early, because she was a so-called hole-in-the-heart baby, a baby with a congenital heart defect.

"I once worked with him." Ziva said. Brianna raised her eyebrow.

"He's Isabelle's father… right?" the young nurse guessed.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Isabelle looks a lot like him. Her hazel eyes… And her smile… And the agent looked so confused. I guess he didn't know about her until today. I put two and two together." Brianna explained. Ziva didn't want to answer her. She was right. About everything. So she just nodded.

*

The team arrived at Fernery's apartment. It was near the hospital. His flat was in stage 4 and there wasn't an elevator. It was 19:14.

"I hate stairwells." Tony complained.

"Stop complaining, DiNozzo." Gibbs barked.

"Why are you so mad today?" McGee asked. Tony didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it. About Ziva. About his daughter. About _their _daughter. They stood in front of the apartment and Gibbs knocked at the door. It seemed like it was empty.

"Federal agents." Tony shouted. Nothing. Nobody replied. The door was open. They went in and searched for Fernery.

"Nothing." They all said. The apartment was completely empty.

*

Brianna put on her coat and looked at her watch. 19:23 o'clock. Her day was over. Finally. It had been tough. The things she had heard about Morris Kennedy. Now she knew that this wasn't his real name. Brianna was glad, that she hadn't had a date with him. In this moment Ziva appeared at the corner.

"Aren't you with Isabelle?" she asked. Ziva smiled.

"She's sleeping. I'm getting myself a cup of tea. It was an exhausting day. This time for me and not for her." She and Brianna went into the elevator and the nurse pushed the button for ground floor. Brianna went out of the main entrance and Ziva walked straight to the coffee vending machine. Suddenly she heard loud screams. She ran out to the street and saw Brianna disappearing in a dark black car, pushed into it by a young man. It was the new doctor. The car drove away fast. Ziva wanted to run after it, but he already was away. She needed help. Brianna needed help. She remembered Tony's card in Isabelle's room. Ziva ran into the hospital again, up to the pediatric station.

*

The three agents still were in Fernery's apartment. They wanted to leave it again, when Tony's phone rang.

"DiNozzo?" he answered it. On the other end he heard the voice he had least expected.

"You don't talk to me, that's okay. But Brianna was kidnapped. What were you talking to her this afternoon?" Ziva shouted into the phone. Tony sighed.

"We are there in some minutes. And calm down." he answered. Tony put away his phone.

"The nurse Brianna Taylor was kidnapped. I think it was Fernery. Let's go to hospital." he said and got into the car. Gibbs drove.

"Who called you?" McGee asked. Tony sighed again.

"Someone. We'll meet her in a moment." he answered. Suddenly something came up to his mind. It didn't have anything to do with the case. It was just a name. _Isabelle Amelie. Her_ name. He knew why she was named like this. Gibbs and McGee could see that Tony was away in his thoughts. They entered the hospital only some minutes later. Gibbs and McGee both couldn't believe it. In front of them stood Ziva.

"I hope you have a good explanation." Gibbs said.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. Please review. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed yet. **


End file.
